


pass the paperclips

by guardianoffun



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Jim Strange is suffering, M/M, Or near enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianoffun/pseuds/guardianoffun
Summary: A lesson in not making out a cupboard at work because you colleague will find you and then it gets real embarrassing, real quick.





	pass the paperclips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jasmiinitee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmiinitee/gifts).

> thank u to jasmiinitee! for the prompt this was a lot of fun, i love these idiots!!

In retrospect, getting handsy in the broom cupboard probably wasn’t their smartest idea; and that was coming from a detective sergeant and Oxford dropout. Morse hadn’t even known they had one, only noticing the otherwise entirely missable door when Jakes grabbed his hand on their way to lunch. 

“You got a minute?” Jakes had muttered, pulling the door open and practically flinging Morse into the space. He gave Morse a wolfish grin as he pulled the door shut, shoving a broom under the handle. It was perhaps the only thing that gave the dingy room it’s name, the other shelves holding spare office supplies and the odd bottle of detergent. It was sparse, which probably why Morse had never stepped foot inside before. Morse shoved his hands in his pockets, ready to lecture Jakes.

“What are we-” he was interrupted rather quickly by lips on his, so dizzyingly hard he could barely make a sound. Jakes hands came up to his waist, gripping at him with enough strength to pull him up on his toes. Morse flung his arms around Jakes’ neck in an effort to keep his balance. When they eventually split apart for air, Jakes gave him another wicked look. 

“You’ve been torturing me all day Morse,” he says, voice all low and hot in that way that he knows full well turns Morse’s brain a little mushy. “You haven’t been able to sit still, wriggling in your chair and,” he nipped at Morse’s neck, making him squirm. “All I could think about was pinning you to that damn desk.” By now he had wriggled his hand up and opened Morse’s collar, giving him more space to bite along. Morse thought about protesting, he truly did, but the part of his brain telling him this was a stupid idea was easily drowned out by the overwhelming urge to wrap himself around Peter Jakes and fuck him sensless. The choice was made for him by his hands, which of their own accord, unbuckled Jakes’ belt. 

Both now ready for this to happen, Jakes moved his hands down to Morse’s ass, so that he could back him up against the wall. Jakes let his hands roam the top of Morse’s thighs, his ass, until he found a spot that gave him just enough leverage to-

“Peter!” Morse gasped, as he was hoisted up off his feet, only the wall and Peter’s arms keeping him upright. Jakes laughed as he pressed into the space, up against Morse whose arms suddenly wrapped a lot tighter around his neck. Morse found too, that if he let his legs do the same, clenched tight around Jakes’ waist, it gave him the ability to loosen one hand and pop the buttons on Jakes’ shirt. He marvelled, as he felt along well toned arms, at Jakes strength; Morse might be slight but he wasn’t some eight stone little thing either. 

Jakes was apparently quite pleased with himself over the fact too, his kisses punctuated with self satisfied chuckles or possessive growls that sent fire racing down Morse’s spine. 

And so it happened, the two of them too caught up in frantic hands and desperate hips, that the sound of the door handle rattling passed them by. Any noise from the door creaking on its rarely used hinges was drowned out by Jakes’ rather wanton cry of “Holy shit Morse,” as Morse went to town on the most sensitive spot on his neck. It wasn’t until the clattering noise of the broom warring with the handle that either of them realised someone was trying to get in. 

Jakes nearly dropped Morse in his haste to straighten up, depositing him rather heavily on the floor. His hair a mess, shirt way past untucked and lips looking positively sinful, Jakes almost wanted to stop and stare; then he heard Strange on the other side of the door swearing to himself. Morse’s head snapped up and Jakes nearly swore himself. Morse shoved his shirt back in as best he could, and Jakes made an attempt at flattening his hair, like Morse hadn’t been tugging on it. 

Just as they turned, the broom lost it’s battle. Falling to the floor with a bang, it landed at Morse’s feet as the door was wrenched open. Strange stepped in, head still turned to the hallway behind him. The two lovesick detectives shared one last second of abject horror and then Strange walked into Jakes. 

“Sorry, Jakes,” he said calmly, as though he hadn’t noticed - and then he noticed. “Jakes?” His eyes darted to Morse. “Morse?” A long pause, and then all at once, Morse and Jakes spoke. 

“Morse couldn’t reach the-”

“Jakes needed the-” They stared at each other panicked, then both yelled. 

“Pencils!”

“Notebooks!” 

Strange looked slowly between the two of them. He had gone a little red around the ears, and had to clear his throat a little as he reached between them towards a shelf. 

“Right. Well I need some… paper clips,” he said slowly, as he scooped up the box he’d come in for. He withdrew his hand, trying desperately to ignore quite how heavy Morse’s breathing was. Jakes nodded, and Morse shoved his hands in his pockets, suddenly very interested in the broom at his feet. Strange jerked his head towards the door. 

“Just gonna… go then,” he said, backing out slowly. He closed the door, allowing Jakes shoulders to drop, and for Morse to finally turn beet-red. They were both struggling to find something to say, when they heard chuckling from outside. Then Strange’s voice, as he walked away rattling his paper clips. 

“Oi, Cooper! You owe me a tenner!” 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it was what u were hoping for lol


End file.
